


A New Diva

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana "Troublemaker" Stafford has been out of commission in the WWE all thanks to Naomi for four months. Finally, she is able to return to the ring for revenge and to get her hands on the Diva's Championship. Will she get her way or will her rivals put her out of the ring for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Diva

I watched from backstage as Naomi was fighting Paige, Tamina watching from ringside. She didn't know I was here. Nobody knew I was here. Four months ago today, I was brutally injured by the woman in front of me. She had preformed her finisher move before siccing Tamina on me. The female dog ended up tearing a muscle in my shoulder and giving me a concussion.Well, tonight, I get my revenge.

"Oh, I think Paige is out!" I heard JBL as I saw that Naomi got the three count.

Of course, instead of just leaving, she called Tamina to come into the ring. Well, I'm not about to let my best friend suffer the same fate I had.

I took off as I passed through the curtain and down the ramp while the WWE universe was going wild.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Booker T shouted as I climbed into the ring before tackling Tamina and I started punching her.

"It is! It's Diana Stafford!" Micheal Cole said as I turned my attention to Naomi.

"Did ya miss me?" I asked as she retreated out of the ring, Tamina following her like the lapdog she was.

"Where are you two going?! I just got here!" I yelled at them as I climbed the ropes, my bright blue eyes shining while my blonde hair with red highlights was flowing straight down my back .

"The Troublemaker is back!" Booker T laughed as I flashed my signature crooked grin.

I climbed back down as I noticed Paige was getting back onto her feet.

"Long time, no see." I said as she smiled before hugging me.

Paige and I were best friends. We had a lot in common and we didn't take other people's crap. She shook my hand before exiting the ring, letting me have the stage

I told one of the staff members to hand me a mic as he did so.

"Hellooo, Houston, Texas!" I said as the crowd went wild with excitement.

"Man, it feels so good to be back." I said with a grin as I pointed towards backstage.

"Though, I guess some other people aren't as thrilled as you guys. Shame, really." I told them as I clicked my tongue while I paced around the ring.

"We all know why I came out here tonight. I know, you know it. Hell, Naomi knows it! Yet, let's show what happened that night four months ago on RAW." I said as the big screen started to play.

*Flashback*

"Diana goes for her signature move, Busted!" JBL said as Naomi dodged it before kicking me in the gut.

It had been a long and brutal match and rivalry altogether. That's when she hit me with her finisher, Rear View. I hit the mat as she got the three count and it was over. 

So I had thought.

"Tamina, let's show this weirdo who really runs this show!" Naomi shouted as I was picked up by the collar and thrown over the top rope and slammed onto the ground.

"Oh, no! It looks like Diana might be facing more than she can handle!" Booker T said as I was yanked up by the hair and shoved into the barricade. 

I bounced off of it as Tamina marched over to me. I managed to get a couple good hits in when she preformed a Savate Kick. I hit the ground, my mind spinning.

"That's enough!" the ref shouted as Tamina pulled me up by the collar and did a Samoan drop. I then felt my arm crack as I screamed in pain. "Somebody get a medic!" Micheal 

Cole shouted as my ears were ringing and I saw medical staff rush out with a stretcher. "Diana, can you get up?" one of them asked as I looked at him, trying to shake my head. 

"Okay, let's get her up. Gently." a medic said as I was softly picked up and placed onto the stretcher, a neck brace around me.

I was taken out of the area and to the local hospital where I learned they had gave me a severe concussion and a bad break in my arm which would require surgery if it did not heal correctly. I was taken off of the roster for four whole months while me anger and hatred grew for the two divas.

*End Flashback*

The crowd murmured as I nodded my head, my grip on the mic tightening. "Four months. Four months of watching those two flaunt around, saying that they had me beat. That I would never be coming back to the WWE. Well, look who's back!" I said as the crowd cheered. 

"Might I say, what a warm welcome back it is." I stated as I dropped the mic before climbing out of the ring.

"Looks like Naomi and Tamina might wanna run before that crazy one finds them." JBl said as I grinned, high-fiving a couple of the young fans in the front rows before going backstage.

I've gotta find Paige and talk to her about a match I've been thinking of..


End file.
